


Broken

by AutumnJolene



Category: Munto (Anime)
Genre: Angst, Gen, Tragedy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-17
Updated: 2018-07-17
Packaged: 2019-06-11 17:29:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15320562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AutumnJolene/pseuds/AutumnJolene
Summary: Had this been his doing all along?





	Broken

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by a music video called "Razaya - Broken by Seether with Amy Lee", created by BenBootKHTwo.
> 
> This is in reference to Munto's vision of Yumemi disappearing/shattering from existence.

He had only sought to fill the void. To have plans occupy the gaps in his day that use to be taken with war meetings or treacherous battles.

He had thought his vision had been wrong or perhaps thwarted by her unyielding strength.

Wrong.

Strength gave way to death. Always. Strength sat on a swing, soaring high one minute to fall the next. Death did not sit on a waning and waxing spectrum but sat still and absolute.

He could do nothing but watch as her cheery grin fell from her face. The toll of the almighty Akuto now catching up to her. Months later.

Had all her ancestors suffered the same fate? Or _had this been his doing all along?_


End file.
